memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Cochrane
| registry= NCC-59318 | owner = | operator = Starfleet | status= Active | datestatus= 2374 | image2= USS Cochrane Deep Space 9.jpg | caption2= The Cochrane arriving at Deep Space 9 }} The USS Cochrane (NCC-59318) was a 24th century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. History In 2367, the Cochrane served as a transport for retired Admiral Norah Satie during her visit to the in order to investigate a case of possible Romulan espionage. ( ) In 2368, the Cochrane served as a transport for Cadet Wesley Crusher during his visit to the Enterprise-D while he was on vacation from Starfleet Academy. ( ) In 2369, the Cochrane transported a group of Starfleet officers, including Julian Bashir and Jadzia Dax, to the newly-established Federation outpost on Deep Space 9. ( ) The Cochrane later fought in the Dominion War. In 2374, the starship reported numerous casualties to Starfleet Command. The name of the reporting ship and its registry and the casualties were named on the "Personnel status Update" chart in the Deep Space 9 wardroom. ( okudagram) List of casualties * Bittle, Ens. Rick K. (KIA) * Clark, Capt. Margaret C. (MIA) * Covington, Lt. Barbara P. (MIA) * Danhauser, Lt. Curt F. (WIA) * Derr, Lt. (jg) Laura E. (KiA) * Duder, Lcmdr. Dorothy R. (KIA) * English, Lt. Russ A. (WIA) * Erdmann, Dr. Terry P. (MIA) * Flood, RN Ann T. (KIA) * Fredrickson, Ens. John A. (KIA) * Ginsburt, Cmdr. Alice K. (MIA) * Hansen, Capt. Kurt S. (MIA) * Hansen, RN Teri T. (KIA) * Holst, Lcmdr. Sandy A. (KIA) * Jacobson, Cpt. Phillip (KIA) * Judy, Ens. Penny M. (KIA) Appendices Background information The stated the ship was "named for the inventor of warp drive" (Zefram Cochrane). The name USS Cochrane had never been legible on screen on the model. The Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion first revealed that the ship was named USS Cochrane. According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia (4th ed., vol. 2, p. 327), it was the Cochrane that transported Dax and Bashir to Deep Space 9 in "Emissary"; however, the Oberth-class model still bore the markings from its last appearance as the in the . In the script of "The Drumhead", the Cochrane was only called a smaller ship and a Federation craft. With the following appearance in "The Game", the unscripted vessel, was only referred to as a shuttle, and represented by stock footage from "The Drumhead". The registry was clearly visible in the remastered version of "The Drumhead". The name and registry were finally officially connected in the casualty report screens seen in season 6 episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Apocrypha According to the novel Survivors, in 2352, it was the Cochrane that discovered the failed Earth colony on Turkana IV. An away team from the ship rescued the teenage Tasha Yar from a rape gang on the planet. According to the novel The Romulan Stratagem, in 2366, the Cochrane performed an unmanned probe survey of the planet Eloh, a 20th century level world severely damaged by an ongoing military conflict. The Cochrane was also mentioned in the backstory of Star Trek Online, which established that in 2396 the vessel's captain and two senior officers were found to be Species 8472 spies and placed under arrest. External link * bg:USS Кокран de:USS Cochrane es:USS Cochrane fr:USS Cochrane (NCC-59318) nl:USS Cochrane pl:U.S.S. "Cochrane" NCC-59318 Cochrane, USS